naruto's death and rebirth
by the undead fouth hokage
Summary: Naruto has died after defeating the Akatsuki leader with his Kazen shuriken. Now as a spirit he meets the shinigami. But guess what its Ichigo. Moments after talking with Ichigo certain pink haired spirit appears and the journey to soul society begins. th
1. Chapter 1

I don▓t own Naruto or Bleach

⌠Talking■

▒thinking▓

⌠demon/hollow talking■

▒demon/hollow thinking▓

Naruto▓s Death and Rebirth

Summary

Naruto has died after defeating the Akatsuki leader with his Kazen shuriken. Now as a spirit he meets the shinigami. But guess what its Ichigo. Moments after talking with Ichigo certain pink haired spirit appears and the journey to soul society begins.

Chapter 1 Death and Meetings

We find our hero in a heated battle with the Akatsuki leader Pein. ⌠ Its time to end this!■ shouted a blood drenched Naruto.

⌠I agree we should.■ Spoke the equally blood drenched Pein.

⌠Kazen shuriken!!■

⌠Kanton suto-mu no jutsu (Flaming storm technique)■

As the two attacks collide a huge explosion occurs an a loud popping noise is heard. ⌠Shadow clone!!■ exclaimed Pien

The least thing he heard was the ripping of skin. His skin. Being ripped apart by the Kazen shuriken. The only thing that was heard was a blood curdling scream.

⌠It▓s finaly over.■ spoke an exhausted Naruto as he fell to the ground slowly dieing.

Moments later comes up to an almost dead Naruto almost dead her self. She starts to cry.

⌠Sakura-chan don▓t cry you look more beautiful when your not.■ Says Naruto this his final breaths.

⌠Baka you can▓t leave me I love you.■ Speaks a very sad Sakura ⌠But at least we▓ll die together.■

⌠Sakura-chan I love you too but I never could say it till now goodbye.■ Naruto says with his final breath as he lay dead.

As Naruto▓s spirit leaves his body he starts to feel hungry. ⌠that▓s weird I thought when you die you never get hungry.■vspoke a very confused Naruto

⌠That means you have very high reiatsu.■ Spoke a mysterious man.

⌠Show your self .■ Naruto yelled out to no one

⌠Relax I▓m just a shinigami here to take your soul to soul society but seeing as you▓re Naruto Uzumaki holder of th Kyuubi no Kitsune then I▓ll have to bring you Yamato-taicho.■ Spoke the shinigami

⌠Wait what about Skura-chan I see her spirit right there.■ Pointing out toward the distance where a said pink haired girl sat.

⌠ oh great the other person I was looking for Sakura Haruno holder of the Kyuubi no Hebi second in command to the Kyubbi no Kitsune.■

⌠WHAT THE KYUBI NO HEBI IN SAKURA-CHAN!■ Yelled Naruto loud enough for Sakura to hear and make her run up to her almost lost love.

⌠NARUTO-KUN! Did you just say I▓m the holder of the Kyuubi no Hebi and who is this■ yelled and asked a confused but happy Sakura

⌠ Man you two are loud anyway I▓ll send you two to soul society where all your questions will be answered.■ He said as they started to disappear.

⌠Wait what▓s your name?■ Naruto asked as he was disappearing from view.

⌠Names Kurosaki Ichigo see you guys on the other side.■ He replied smiling as the disappered.

Well first Chap up and flame all you want but review cause this is my frist fic and I want to make this and future ones better see ya ). 


	2. Chapter 2

I don▓t own Naruto or Bleach

⌠Talking■

▒thinking▓

⌠Demon/hollow talking■

▒Demon/hollow thinking▓

Naruto▓s Death and Rebirth

Chapter 2 More Meetings and Training Begins

As Naruto and Sakura appear again the find them selves with in a hall with to large doors and a throne (just a really tall not fancy at all). They stand in place staring at the throne as if they were waiting for some one. Then as if on queue a bold old man with a long grey beard walks in and sits on the throne with Ichigo and a blonde haired man by his side (all Naruto fans should know who Blondie is).

⌠Welcome Kyuubi containers (I say containers because of the last chapter) I am the captain commander Yamamato an you have met Ichigo captain of the 3rd division, and this man is Minato Namizake the Yondaime and captain of the 5th division.■ He spoke

⌠It▓s a pleasure to meet you Yamamato-sama, Ichigo-sama, and Yondaime-sama.■ Spoke a very respectful Sakura. But after a second (or as fast as lightning) that changed by a punch from Naruto upon Minato.

⌠Naru.■ She was cut of by Yamamato

⌠Let him let his anger out on the person who ruined his life Sakura-san.■ Spoke Yamamato.

⌠Why, why, why. Why did you ruin my life all the beatings the stares the isolation why.■ Spoke the now crying Naruto.

⌠Because what Hokage would let someone else▓s family but his own .■ Spoke Minato

⌠Y y y you▓re my Tou-san?■ stuttered the now surprised Naruto

⌠Yes son and I▓m sorry I made you bare this burden.■ Minato spoke now hugging his son (yay family moment)

⌠Minato will you pleas take your sochi and his friend to your place to meet his family.■ Spoke Yamamato.

⌠Yes taicho■ spoke Minato as he bowed and left with Naruto and Sakura.

As they started there walk Naruto asked ⌠Tou-san is Mom here?■

⌠Yes son she is and she is really sorry and wants to meet you andburnkonohadowntotheground■he said the last part really fast hoping to kami that Naruto didn▓t notice. But unfortunately he did.

⌠What was that last part?■

⌠She wants to burn Konoha down to he ground.■ Minato responded

⌠Anyway what▓s her name?■ Asked a very curious Naruto

⌠My names Uzumaki Kuchiki Kushina■ Spoke his Kaa-san

⌠Kaa-san.■ Naruto spoke almost in a whisper

⌠That▓s Kaa-chan to you sochi.■spoke a happy to see her son Kushina ⌠Well come in so you can meet your family.■

As they entered the Kuchiki mansion they went into a large room that seemed to be the living room where a Black haired male was Ichigo, and a petite black haired female. Kushina walked p to each of them and introduced them to each of the family.

⌠These are my adoptive brother and sister and your uncle in law Byakuya, Rukia, and your uncle Ic■ she never got to finish when Naruto stepped in

⌠You▓re my uncle and you never told me when you meet me!■ Screamed Naruto

⌠Minato I see he got Kushina▓s habit of yelling■ Spoke the ever stoic Byakuya

⌠Well I thought it should be a surprise■ said Ichigo ⌠ and this is my wife Rukia your aunt■

⌠Well this is a surprise I thought you were married to Byakuya■ Spoke Naruto with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. This caused everyone in the room to laugh even the ever stoic Byakuya(never thought I▓d see the day lol).

⌠Well since you▓ll both be living here with us I guess we will have to adopt Sakura■ spoke Ichigo

⌠NO!■ exclaimed Sakura ⌠Please don▓t because if you do then me and Naruto-kun can▓t get married we▓ll be family and that wrong on so many levels.■

⌠Well funny story there.■ Started Minato ⌠Sakura is actually engaged to Naruto since before birth me and Kushina arranged it he he.■

⌠Well that settles it we wont adopt her but let her live with us until they marry then we will adopt her■ said Rukia

⌠Yatta!■ Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

⌠Oh and before we forget you will have multiple tutors to train a shinigami■ spoke Byakuya.

⌠So who▓s going to train us?■ asked Naruto

⌠Just a friend of ours■▓hehe▓ Rukia Said and thought

The next morning

⌠I can▓t wit to start training■ said Naruto to Sakura

⌠Me either I wonder who▓s going to train us?■

⌠Hi I▓m Renji this is Hinamori and this is Urahara and we▓ll be your trainers for the next 6 years■ Said Renji

⌠What▓re we waiting for lets start■ Said the excited Naruto

⌠Here▓s your schedule then■ said Urahara as he handed one to each Naruto and Sakura.

6:00- Breakfast and morning routines (bathing brushing etc)

7:00- Basic Zanjutsu with Renji

10:00- Kido with Hinamori

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Summoning your Znpakuto with Urahara

6:00- More basic Zanjutsu

9:00- More Kido

11:00- Dinner Nightly routines then sleep

⌠Oh and one more thing Welcome to Hell.■ Said Renji as they started training

Well 2nd Chap is up review and if your wondering why Naruto▓s mom is a Kuchiki I just thought it would be a good twist and so Naruto would have more family please Review and flame if you want also I will try to make my chapters longer 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto▓s Death and Rebirth

Well to patch some holes Naruto is 24 Sakura is 24 Minato and Kushina are 50 The Kurosaki family is over 100 that includes Rukia seeing as she married Ichigo in my story also this is after Aizen . Naruto brought Sasuke back to Konoha and still are friends, then defeated the Akatsuki and so those are the hole I didn▓t add from the first and second chapters also I▓m going to skip the training cause I feel its boring and repetitive I▓ll just give you the main info. Also Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin are in soul society Kyuubi no Hebi and Kitsune are now in hell, Karin is a Shinigami so is Isshin (well a shinigami again). Now, on with the show.

Chapter 3 The training Skip and Wedding

1st year of training Naruto and Sakura mastered basic Zanjutsu, and summoned their Znpakutos. 2nd year Naruto proposed to Sakura and planned to get married after they finished the 6 years of training. 3rd year Naruto gained Shikai which changed his normal katana into a giant halberd (like Bankotsu▓s from Inuyasha)and mastered Kido to the level where he doesn▓t need to say the chant just the name.4th year Sakura dose the same as Naruto did in 3rd year but hers is a bunch of Sakura petals that freeze all they touch. 5th year the train they against Kenpachi┘.and WIN might add (the fought him separately not as a team there better than Ichigo during save Rukia arch omg).6th year the got Bankai (holy shit) Sakura▓s is a blizzard of ice and snow that freeze all in her path while Naruto▓s is the same as his Shikai just two of them and this time they▓re on fire (man I swear the might be stronger than Ichigo nah I▓m just kidding Ichigo is stronger than Yamamato and they▓re just below Ichigo but they will never be stronger than him┘ at least not in this story muhaahahah Naruto also has a stronger Bankai than Ikkaku).

Today is the year Sakura and Naruto are going to have their wedding yay. Now We see Sakura with Kushina looking for a caterer to serve at the reception. Right now they are in an Italian restaurant to see if they can cater for the reception.

⌠Excuse me is the Manager in?■ Asked a very respectful Sakura

⌠Wait a minute while I get her.■ Said the waitress

⌠ok■ answered Sakura and Kushina

⌠Manager-san we have some people here to talk to you, they▓re Shinigami!■ Yelled the waitress

⌠I▓m on my way one sec!■ Yelled an all too familiar voice to Kushina

⌠Yuzu it▓s Kushina I know its you come down!■ Kushina yelled

When she got down she was quite surprised to see Kushina ⌠So what do I owe the honour to aneue-chan?■

⌠Wait she▓s your sister?■ Asked a very confused Sakura

⌠Well sister in-law, she▓s Ichigo-kuns sister.■ Replied Kushina

⌠So this is my soon to be niece in-law Sakura. Ihci-nee has told me about you and Naruto. Any way what can I do for you two?■

⌠Well we need a caterer an■ she was cut by Yuzu

⌠Say no more I would be happy to cater Sakura-chans reception.■ Spoke the very happy Yuzu.

⌠Thank you Yuzu-chan and please just call Kushina-chan.■

⌠ok Kushina-chan.■

Scene change to where Naruto is

We find Naruto with his dad, Ichigo, and Byakuya trying to find themselves suits good enough for the best man, groom, and just one that▓s formal.

⌠So Naruto find any good ones that are loose enough that we can spar in?■ Questioned Ichigo

⌠NO for the last times we▓re not getting ones we can spar in!■ Replied Byakuya, Minato, and Naruto at the same time toward Ichigo (idiot this is a solemn occasion).

⌠fine let the baby have his bottle■ Replied the annoyed on the verge of crying Ichigo (lol I just had to do it and don▓t tell me that you wouldn▓t do it to.).

⌠Finally the perfect suits!■ Exclaimed Naruto

⌠Excuse me sir■ Byakuya called the retailer

⌠Yes shinigami-san?■

⌠We would like to purchase these.■ Byakuya spoke pointing towards the suit Naruto mentioned.

⌠Ah, an exquisite sir.■ Said the retailer as he went into the back and got 4 of the same suit just different sizes. ⌠Will that be cash, or credit shinigami-san?■

⌠Credit will be fine here▓s my card.■ Byakuya spoke while handing him the card. (Man 12th division is great I mean credit cards for shinigami seated officers lucky)

⌠Here you go sirs and will that be all?■ The retailer asked while handing the suits over to Byakuya

⌠No that will be all good day.■ Byakuya responded in his usual stoic voice.

⌠Thanks Byakuya-otooji I have to meet Sakura-chan to finalize the guest list bye.■ Said Naruto.

⌠No problem just prepare for the wedding.■ spoke the ever stoic Byakuya

Scene change to where Sakura is

⌠Sakura-chan where are you we need to finalize the guest list.■ Spoke Naruto as he entered his and Sakura▓s part of the Kuchiki estate.

⌠I▓m in my room waiting for you.■ replied Sakura

As he entered her room he saw her in the robe he gave her on her birthday a peach colored silk well it was beautiful enough said.

⌠Lets go over the lest Sakura-chan■

⌠k Naruto-kun.■

(people not on the list will be family excluding Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin

The list

Yuzu

Yamamato

Hinamori

Renji

Urahara and wife Yoruichi

Karin

Unohana

Sajin

Shunsui

Toshiro

Ukitake

Soi Fong

Isshin

Nanao

Rangiku

Sado (Chad)

Uryuu and wife Orihime

Kenpachi (note to doorman make sure he has no weapons)

Yachiru

⌠I guess that▓s it Naruto-kun lets go for a walk maybe we▓ll find someone else we know that we forgot to add to the list.■

⌠ye let▓s do that■

As they leave the estates they overhear Ichigo talking to Karin.

⌠Karin when are you going to get married.■ Ichigo asked

⌠I told you when I find a man who meets my standards.■ Retorted Karin

⌠Even Yuzu married what was his name again oh Ya Momochi Zabuza and their adopted son Haku.■

That did it those two names made Sakura take Naruto▓s hand and run toward Yuzu▓s restaurant.

⌠Obasan it▓s Sakura!■ She called

⌠Yes Sakura-chan oh and Naruto I▓m your Obasan Yuzu.■ She said as she saw Naruto

⌠Obasan can we meet your husband please.■ Sakura asked sweetly

⌠Well actually I was going to introduce them to you guys soon but since you▓re here now Haku-kun, Zabuza-kun come here please I want you to meet our niece and nephew.■ She called

⌠Yes honey.■ Called Zabuza as he entered the room ⌠oh my god is that really you■ he said wide eyed as he saw Naruto

⌠Okasan why did yo■ he cut himself of as he saw Naruto

⌠Do you guys already know each other?■ Yuzu asked

⌠Yes we do honey his sensei killed Haku but even though they were enemies he tried to save him and for that I▓m grateful that I▓m his otooji.■ Replied Zabuza

Now Yuzu was amazed that she was the Obasan of the almost of the person who tried to protect her son from dieing.

⌠Naruto thank you for trying to save him.■ Replied his Obasan

⌠Now that that▓s over how▓d you die kid?■ asked Zabuza

⌠Well I died using he finished version of the rasengan against the Akatsuki leader after I killed him I died then Sakura-chan a bit after and since we came here we have been training to be shinigami and I▓m to be captain of the 9th division with Sakura-chan my vice-captain but that▓s after our wedding that▓s coming up soon. Which reminds me add Zabuza, and Haku to the list?■ Naruto said

⌠Already done Naruto-kun.■ She replied

⌠Well I guess we should get going I promised to get back for my stag party and Sakura to her shower bye,■ Naruto said as they left the

Well I▓m to lazy to write the stag so I▒ll just tell you main parts. The girls at the shower wanted to make sure Naruto was a good husband so they dressed up as strippers and Naruto guessed which one was Sakura and well you get the idea and if you don▓t well your and idiot ┘┘┘..lol just kidding well on to the wedding.

Wedding ceremony

⌠Ladies and Gentleman, I want to say thank you for joining us here on this beautiful summer day. We are gathered here today to join two loving people on their wedding day. May I ask now who gives this beautiful young lady away?■

⌠I do.■ said Byakuya. ⌠I take our parents place since they aren▓t here with us.■

⌠Thank you. I now ask that if anyone in this church has any reason at all why these two people shouldn▓t be joined in holy matrimony, please speak up now, or forever hold thy peace.■ The crowd sat silently as they waited almost impatiently for the pastor to continue. ⌠Very well then. Marriage is a sacred word, one that you two have promised to never slander for the love you two have for each other is strong. May that love guide you through life▓s adventures. Now, do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man, Naruto Uzumaki Namizake Kuchiki, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and care for him for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do you both part?■

⌠I do.■

⌠Do you, Naruto Uzumaki Namizake Kuchiki, take this woman, Sakura Haruno , to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love and care for her for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you both part.■

⌠I do.■

⌠The rings please.■Ururu Tsumugiya then carefully handed the rings to the pastor. ⌠Thank you dear. Sakura, please repeat after me. With this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed.■

⌠With this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed.■ she repeated as she slipped the ring on his finger.

⌠Naruto, please repeat after me. With this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed.■

⌠With this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you, and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed.■ he repeated as he slipped her ring on her finger.

⌠Naruto, Sakura, these rings symbolize the unity of two lovers. May that unity always be strong until your dying days. And so with the power vested in me by god and the, I now proudly pronounce you man and wife. Naruto, you may kiss your bride.■ Gently Naruto raised Sakura veil and gave her a loving, passionate kiss. The two then turned to face their family and friends as the pastor said ⌠Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly give you the new Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki Haruno Namizake Kuchiki!■ The room exploded in applause as the wedding march music began and the procession began to leave.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred causing the death of the priest and an revealing an arrancar with a snake mask an a long tongue.

⌠Kukukukuku looks like they are finally together oh how lovely no for you to die!■ The arrancar screeched

⌠Who are you and why do you want to kill us.■ Naruto shouted at the arrancar

His reply was ⌠Mt name is ┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘..

Lol aint I a bitch cliffy lol lemons next chapter or so and guess who the arrancar is ill put you in an omake but only if you▓re the first to guess and you have to guess it right I don▓t care about spelling

Ja ne for now. 


End file.
